Marty Turco
| birth_place = Sault Ste. Marie, ON, CAN | draft = 124th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Dallas Stars | career_start = 2001}} Marty Archibald Turco (born August 13, 1975) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender, playing for the Boston Bruins. He has also played professionally with the Dallas Stars and Chicago Blackhawks. Because of his puckhandling prowess, Canadian hockey personality Don Cherry named Turco: "the smartest goalie in the NHL.". Turco is also an in-studio analyst at NHL Network. Playing career Early career Unlike most Canadians in the NHL, Turco did not play major junior hockey, instead playing for the University of Michigan, with whom he won two NCAA championships. After playing minor hockey for the S.S. Marie Legion program in his hometown, Turco was undrafted by the Ontario Hockey League. He signed as a 17-year old with the Cambridge Winterhawks Jr.B. team in 1992 and played two seasons with the OHA team before accepting an NCAA scholarship at U. Michigan (CCHA). He was drafted in the fifth round of the 1994 NHL Entry Draft by the Dallas Stars, and went on to play for Michigan that fall. Turco earned many awards in his four years at Michigan, including Rookie of the Year in 1995, Tournament MVP in 1998, and nominations to the First All-Star team in 1997, the Second All-Star Team in 1998, and the All-Tournament Team in 1996 and 1998. After graduating, Turco went to play for Dallas's IHL affiliate, the Michigan K-Wings. In 1999, he was named IHL Rookie of the Year. After two years playing for the K-Wings, Turco was given the opportunity to be a backup for Ed Belfour in Dallas. He spent the next two years in Dallas gaining experience as the backup. After the 2001–2002 season, Dallas decided to make Turco the starting goaltender, allowing Belfour to sign with the Toronto Maple Leafs. Dallas Stars thumb|170px|Turco during his tenure with the Stars In his first year as the starting goaltender, 2002–03, Turco's goals-against average of 1.72 set a modern NHL record. (Miikka Kiprusoff broke Turco's record the next season with a 1.69 goals against average.) Turco played in the NHL All-Star Game during the season and was named to the Second All-Star Team following the season, finishing second in Vezina Trophy voting as well (behind Martin Brodeur). His .932 save percentage was also best in the NHL that year. However, he was unable to lead the Stars past the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in the Western Conference semi-finals. During the 2003–04 season, Turco continued to give the Stars quality goaltending, again playing (and starting) in the All-Star Game. However, when the Stars played the Colorado Avalanche in the first round of the playoffs, Turco struggled, receiving blame from some for the Stars' losing the series in five games. In the 2005–06 season, Turco won a career-best 41 games, 8 of them in shootouts. Turco's experience in the 2006 playoffs was similar to the prior season, again losing in five games to the Avalanche. On April 13, 2007, in the Stars first and only playoff series of the 2006–07 season, Turco recorded his first ever playoff shutout against the Vancouver Canucks to tie the series 1–1. After the game, he stated, "We know we can beat these guys here Vancouver, or at home, or anywhere." Turco went on to lose against the Canucks at home in game three, dropping a 2–1 overtime victory, when Taylor Pyatt got a quick one-time shot off a feed from Bryan Smolinski. In game 4, once again the Stars could not put up a win, losing to the Canucks 2–1 off of goals from Mattias Ohlund, then the game winner from Trevor Linden. The Stars then went on to win game 5 in the series with 1–0 OT win. Brenden Morrow scored the game's only goal 6:22 into the first OT period, allowing Turco to get his second career playoff shutout. Turco followed this up with his third shutout of the series in a 2–0 win. The series ended on Monday, April 23, 2007 with a score of 4–1 in favor of Vancouver, with Trevor Linden again scoring the eventual game-winner in the 2nd period. The three shutouts posted by Turco in that series represent a record amount of shutouts in a single playoff series, a mark that has been tied by the New Jersey Devils' goalie Martin Brodeur, the Anaheim Mighty Ducks' goaltender Jean-Sebastien Giguere, and Philadelphia Flyers' goalie Michael Leighton. Turco recorded 32 wins in the 2007–08 season, and helped the Stars to playoff wins over the defending Stanley Cup champions Anaheim Ducks and the San Jose Sharks, before losing in six games to the Detroit Red Wings in the Western Conference Finals. On January 15, 2009, Turco recorded his 421st game for the Dallas Stars becoming the franchise's all-time leader in games played by a netminder, surpassing Cesare Maniago's near 33-year old record of 420. He would also pass Maniago later that month in total minutes played, on January 29 while also winning his first regular-season game at Joe Louis Arena in 11 tries against the Detroit Red Wings. Again on February 9 he broke yet another of Maniago's records by starting in his 24th consecutive game in goal. Ultimately, the Stars failed to qualify for the postseason. On April 13, 2010, it was reported that Turco would not be resigned by Dallas, ending his nine years with the Stars. Chicago Blackhawks On August 2, 2010, Turco signed a one-year contract as a free agent with the reigning Stanley Cup champions, the Chicago Blackhawks, replacing Antti Niemi as their starting goaltender. The Blackhawks had previously swept San Jose in the Western Conference Finals in the playoffs. His first win with Chicago came on October 15, a 5–2 victory over the Columbus Blue Jackets. Later in the season, he was benched by the team, and was replaced by Corey Crawford as the starting goaltender. He ultimately saw action in 29 games, compiling an 11-11-3 record. EC Red Bull Salzburg In December 2011, Turco signed a deal with the EC Red Bull Salzburg of the Erste Bank Hockey League in Austria. It was only a short-term deal, however, and Turco was only expected to play December 16 and 18 in the European Trophy Finals/Red Bull Salute. However, the following month, in January, he signed a deal with EC Salzburg through the end of the EBHL season, including an NHL-out clause that lasted until the NHL trade deadline, which occurred on February 27. Boston Bruins On March 5, 2012 Turco was signed by the Boston Bruins. Turco cleared waivers on March 7 and joined the Bruins. He was signed after it was learned that Boston Bruins back-up goalie Tuukka Rask would be out 4-6 weeks with a lower abdominal strain. Since he was signed after the NHL trade deadline, he is not playoff eligible. Television Turco, before signing with EC Salzburg, worked as an analyst for the NHL Network, providing in-studio analysis during the show "On The Fly". Turco joined NHL Network's team after the Blackhawks were eliminated by the Vancouver Canucks during the 2011 NHL playoffs. Turco says a full-time job in television might be in his future, but he would like to play again and is not ready to retire. Turco joined Team Canada for the 2011 Spengler Cup after not playing for nine months. Turco also appeared in two commercials for the National Hockey League. In a 2006 commercial for the NHL's "Game On!" promotion, Turco can be seen in back of a family's car to remind the father that the NHL season is starting. Turco can also be seen in the NHL's "Road Trip" commercial, which was debuted during the 2007 NHL All-Star game in Dallas. Turco can be seen sleeping as fellow goaltenders Roberto Luongo and Ryan Miller set him to cover himself in shaving cream as a result of a prank. Awards NCAA *1994-95, CCHA Rookie Of The Year, Michigan Wolverines *1995-96, CCHA Championship, Michigan *1995-96, NCAA National Championship, Michigan *1996-97, CCHA Championship, Michigan NHL *2000-01, Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award, Dallas Stars *2002-03, Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award, Dallas *2002-03, NHL Second All-Star Team, Dallas *2004-05, Silver Medal, IIHF World Championships, Team Canada *2006-07, "First Star of the Week" (October 4–15), Dallas Records League records *Most shutouts in a playoff series (3, 2007; tied with Felix Potvin, Ed Belfour, Martin Brodeur, J.S. Giguere, and Michael Leighton) Franchise records Dallas Stars *most wins *most shutouts *most games played *most minutes played by a goaltender *most consecutive games played by a goaltender *most assists by a goalie Personal life Turco and his wife Kelly have two daughters, Hailey (born early 2002)http://goliath.ecnext.com/coms2/gi_0199-1669896/Metroplex-Women-Find-Internet-Snacking.html and Katelyn (born May 2004),http://sports.espn.go.com/nhl/news/story?id=1790581 and one son, Finley (born August 2008) with the family residing in Highland Park, Texas. He also owns a home in his home town of Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, where he spends much of his summer. Equipment Turco is known for his use of Reebok's Revoke series, from which he has a glove, blocker, and leg pads. He uses bold colors from the team he was with, (Gold with Dallas, red with Chicago, and yellow with Boston). Career statistics Regular season Playoffs International play *Played for Team Canada at the 2006 Winter Olympics. *Played for Canada at the 2011 Spengler Cup. References External links * * * * * Category:Djurgårdens IF Hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:GOALTENDERS